


Dressed in Gold, She Walked Down From Heaven

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus marvels at Hermione and ponders her origins
Relationships: Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dressed in Gold, She Walked Down From Heaven

She wore sunlight as a dress.

The soft green grass became her shoes.

Her flowing curls curved into a halo above her head.

The flowers and leaves adorned her with their vibrant colors.

The wind was her shall, wrapping around her shoulders and fluttered at her sides.

The moon and the stars were in her eyes and heart, shining and twinkling at all times,

Even when the rays of the sun were too bright for it to be seen.

The cosmos had woven a wreath of intelligence and kindness and beauty and placed it within her.

* * *

Severus had every reason to believe that she was from Heaven.

Having spent nearly his entire childhood being forcibly stuck in a church, he figured he’d recognize an angel.

The way that birds seemed to sing for her and the sun always shone down on her, glinting golden in her caramel eyes.

The flowers couldn’t do anything other than bloom for her mere amusement.

The clouds would shelter her when the sun became too hot and the rain would soothe her heated skin.

He would always stand awestruck as she danced barefoot in it as it poured down on her.

The spirit of the fae surely resided in her, or something of the sort.

Perhaps they had gifted her, but he wasn’t sure what she could have given up in return.

He mused that if there was a God, she was his favorite.

Severus understood, she was his favorite too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
